


Kiss Me

by laetan_magister



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lysandra Mahariel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetan_magister/pseuds/laetan_magister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr prompt, Lysandra Mahariel and Leliana confess their love for each other. (Updates pending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Lysandra Mahariel sat on a branch, surveying the wilderness before her. No darkspawn, thankfully, but then Grey Wardens couldn't sense bandits or other hostile creatures that may be lurking in the forest.

 

Lysandra listened to the sounds of the forest around her. The chittering of the creatures around her, the wind disturbing piles of leaves, the sound of Lake Calenhad's water lapping against its shore, the crickets chirping around her.

 

Kinloch Hold left Lysandra in a weird place. Although they secured the help of the mages, the sloth demon left her uncertain. She detested the Fade, and hoped she would never go there again, at least, not while conscious.The demon offered her complacency, a notion Lysandra thought she detested. She knew the dream felt wrong, to say the least, but she would be lying if she said she hated it. A life with the woman she grew to care for, how could she refuse that?

 

What made her even more uncertain was Leliana's reaction to the elf's presence in her nightmare. They'd fought the undead together, saved the other's life on multiple occasions, bonded during their watches, so how could she have forgotten who Lysandra was? The elf nearly begged for Leliana to snap out of her nightmare, telling her that none of this is real while tears streamed down her face. It was then that Lysandra knew that she loved Leliana, but she was unsure whether or not the bard returned her love.

 

She heard a twig snap behind her, breaking her from her thoughts. She listened for the footsteps behind her, and a small half-smile appeared on her face. It wasn't the direction from where she camp that gave it away, Lysandra had already memorized what her steps sounded like. They were soft, as if she wanted to catch her target by surprise. She noticed how the animals stopped chittering, the crunch of leaves being pressed underfoot, the flap of an escaping bird's wings. 

 

Leliana stepped into view, peering around various trees looking for Lysandra. 

 

"Ly? Where are you," Leliana called out, peering around the trees, looking for the mischievous elf.

 

Lysandra hopped off of the branch she was perched upon, landing a few paces behind the bard. "You called," she joked, a lopsided smirk on her face.

 

Leliana spun around, startled. "Lysandra! You scared me," she stated, placing a hand over her heart. 

 

Regaining her composure, she handed Lysandra an apple she brought from camp. "Here," she said as Lysandra took the apple. 

 

"Alistair's cooking again, huh?" she inquired. The only time Leliana brought Lysandra fruits or berries was when Alistair cooked dinner for the evening. Last time she had his "lamb and pea stew" the group couldn't go anywhere for three days.

 

She gave a quick nod, and led them to a fallen tree to use a seat. Lysandra followed behind her, sitting close to the bard while munching on the apple

 

For the past few months, the elf and the bard grew close. Closer than Lysandra expected. Although she distrusted most humans, Leliana remained open-minded, showing no sign of offence when Lysandra explained that elves were more than prizes. 

 

She loved the tales the bard told as well, her favorite being the tale of Aveline, the woman chevalier. She knew some elven tales, as well, reciting the story of Shartan and Andraste's holy crusade. 

 

"I wanted to thank you," Leliana started, her cerulean eyes gazing into Lysandra's.

 

"For what?" the elf asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

"For rescuing me from the demon in the Fade. I don't know what came over me, I-" 

 

"There's no need to thank me," Lysandra said, cutting the bard off. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

 

"We have grown close these past few months, no? We've talked on these long nights, and I...I think of you as more than a friend," she confessed, a blush blossoming on her cheeks. "And I was hoping that maybe you felt the same?"

 

"I thought we were more than friends, was it not obvious?"

 

"You do?"

 

"Leli, I love you. Creators, I love you. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. I-"

 

Leliana placed a finger on the elf's lips. "Lysandra, I love you as well," she said, flashing a sweet smile. 

"Now kiss me."


End file.
